


goth boy clique

by dissociativeclifford



Series: young dumb broke high school kids [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marijuana, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Pre-Slash, Sad, stenny if you squint but i wrote it as platonic, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissociativeclifford/pseuds/dissociativeclifford
Summary: vent fic. stan and kenny get high and talk about boys





	goth boy clique

**Author's Note:**

> this [fanart by s-h-0](https://s-h-0.tumblr.com/post/168576471013) seemed to go really well with this fic... i didn't discover it until today (04/22, two months after publishing) but i wanted to link it here because it made me feel things

“Dude, stop hogging the bowl and lemme get a hit.”

Kenny rolls his eyes and reluctantly passes the glass pipe over to Stan, who eagerly inhales the small amount of smoke leftover in its chamber. Kenny lets his head fall back against Stan’s backyard fence, eyes trailing to the sky and chuckling softly. He and Stan both swear to God that they saw a shooting star a while back, but they were so high off their asses then, too, so it wasn’t very credible. Kenny shifts his eyes to Stan, who’s visibly more relaxed than he was a minute prior.

“I’m so fucked, Kenny,” Stan says and laughs, despite the underlying tone of sadness in his voice. “He’s so pretty, and I’m so fucked.”

“I feel you, dude, I really do,” Kenny sighs, grabbing the pipe out of Stan’s hand and lighting up. He feels the smoke burn his nostrils, and sighs happily at the familiar feeling.

“I just, he’s so straight, and I’m so aggressively bisexual, and he has such a good face,” Stan groans and leans onto Kenny’s shoulder. Kenny’s hoodie has a rip at the shoulder seam, and he smells like a strange mix of cigarettes, sweat, and perfume. “Wanna fuckin’ beer, dipshit. You and your goddamn weed.”

Kenny rolls his eyes, a small smile on his lips. “You love my weed,” he says and laughs at his own words. “I really don’t think he could possibly be that straight, dude. No guy with that many skin care products isn’t at least a little bit gay.”

“Shut up, bitch,” Stan mumbles and sits back up, taking a big hit that makes him cough so much he’s almost embarrassed for Kenny to have seen it.

“We’re in the same boat, man. At least you deserve Kyle; I’m way too screwy to have a relationship, let alone one with Butters,” Kenny sighs and hits his head back against Stan’s wooden fence, a mild headache hitting him for a few seconds.

“How in fuck do I fucking deserve Kyle?” Stan laughs, his expression contradicting his angry words. “He’s gonna like, go to Harvard or some shit, and I’m probably gonna die here in Colorado.”

“Hey, Ds for diplomas, man, me and you,” Kenny grins, clicking his tongue and offering Stan a small shrug. “After all, if life after high school gets that awful, we can always hop a train to somewhere and sell our amazing sex skills. I hear you make good money in Vegas,” the blonde laughs, and Stan smiles genuinely for the first time that night.

“He and Wendy are like, joined at the hip now, how fucking ironic,” Stan laughs, feeling Kenny’s shoulder shake in a small laugh of response. “I always thought we would like, always be together, in some way. I would be happy being the groom or the best man at his wedding, so fucking dumb. Now it’s like I don’t even know him.”

Kenny sighs. He can hear how close Stan’s voice is to breaking. “Fuckin, piece of shit ginger, making me feel things,” Stan mumbles, digging his uncut nails into his palm. 

“Chill, dude,” Kenny attempts to comfort Stan, lighting the packed bowl again for Stan and holding it to his lips. “Take a hit. Ease ya nerves.”

Stan inhales deeply, feeling the smoke rattle his lungs. He feels just a little bit lighter, and compared to the usual heaviness in his chest, that’s a lot. He exhales and sighs, leaning against Kenny’s shoulder again. “Thanks. Love you, Ken.”

“Love you too, dude,” Kenny says, and the two end up passing out right there, in the Marsh’s backyard, in the Colorado cold.

**Author's Note:**

> this was rushed as shit, basically i just have a lot of feelings and i pine over straight girls/unavailable girls and just wanna get high off my ass all the time


End file.
